


Wake Up

by stratton1988



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hot Sex, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratton1988/pseuds/stratton1988
Summary: Billy is in a coma after Season 3. Max is determined to be there if and when he wakes up. Their relationship changes as they process what they've been through. Billy and Max realize they can't live without each other.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 13
Kudos: 55





	Wake Up

**Hawkins, Indiana**  
**Fall 1985**

Max stood outside the hospital room peering through the translucent glass at the machines rhythmic beeping. Grabbing her board, she walked inside and assumed her seat by the window to start her homework in the small private room. It had been this way for months. No change.

The view out the window however mocked her by changing with the season. She had watched the green leaves and flower buds transform to bright shades of red and yellow and now some were even turning to brown and falling from the tall trees.

The incessant beeping noise of the machines was like a steady metronome bringing her back to reality and keeping her on schedule with her math homework. It sometimes sounded like the beeps were saying an actual word or giving her an answer like “six” or “twenty-three” or “algebra sucks” she was so use to the noise.

“You want me to turn the sound off?” the nurse asked walking into the room.

“Oh no, I’m good.” Max replied.

It made her feel safe hearing the noise. It meant he was alive. She watched the nurse take her stepbrother’s vitals and check on him. They did this a lot. She knew all the nurses by name. They seem to be taking good care of him, but there was never any improvement. It was the same routine day in and day out. And El didn’t have her powers back yet …if ever, so it’s not like they could get into Billy’s head. So Max just waited. Everyday. Hoping. Praying. Watching him. She promised him when he first got here almost dead and unconscious that she would be here when he woke up.

“Did you finish the vampire book yet?” The nurse asked adjusting Billy’s pillow.

“Yes, we’re on the second novel now.”

“It’s so sweet that you’re reading to him.”

“I think he’d like the main character. He’s a badass.” Max smiled holding her new copy of Anne Rice’s latest book.

The nurses were doing their best. Some were young, some were old, some were rough, some were gentle. Trying to cheer her up, they always commented on how handsome Billy is, what a good brother he must be and how kind he has to be for her to care so much. Handsome for sure… kind, ah, not so much.

Max watched them do their job every day. Each nurse had their own routine that varied slightly Max noticed. They changed his bandages, adjusted his IV drip, and cleaned him up. She asked them to give Billy’s beard a trim or a shave a couple times and they always accommodated her requests with a smile. It was satisfying and gave her a sense of purpose after everything to do little things. Sometimes Max cut his hair a little. She wanted to keep him looking like the guy she knew. He deserved that. He was pretty vane and she knew he’d appreciate the care.

“You know how many girls have stopped by?” Max joked to her unconscious stepbrother when they were alone again.

“You’d love it. I don’t let them in, don’t worry. I don’t want them staring at you like a zoo animal.”

She continued to talk to herself.

“I know right? You’re even more popular now if you can believe it!”

She waited for his non-response.

“Yeah, I tell them, take a number ladies.” She nodded pretending to have a conversation.

“Yeah, Neil and mom come by too. I mean it’s weird Billy. Neil is like actually upset. He blames himself. Good right? Of course he makes it about him. I hear him secretly crying at night. I know. I thought he hated you too. You can still hate him. My mom is stepping up though. She talks to the doctors. She’s on top of it. They both suck less now and best part they leave me alone.”

She stared at Billy. Giving him pretend time to answer.

“No, I don’t know, I mean no one really knows what happened but our inner circle. Hopper comes by once and awhile with that government guy just to make sure you really are… well, you.”

“I know, we should mess with them. Act all possessed? Ha! That’s a good idea!”

She started really laughing, then stopped, and then felt the tears well up in the corner of her eyes that turned quickly into sobbing. She finally got up from her seat and sat on his bed. She held his hand, listening to the beeping of the heart monitor, and leaned slightly on him, next to his breathing body, careful not to touch anywhere that might hurt him. She cried softly closing her eyes with her face in the hospital blankets.

“Wake up Billy” she whispered to him. The doctors said he lost a lot of blood, had broken bones, and multiple surgeries for internal complications, but he was stable now. He just wouldn’t wake up. They told her he was in a coma and they had no idea when he would open his eyes… if ever.  
Max woke up hours later to the nurse telling her it was time to go home.

“Don’t worry, we’ve got him. We’ll see you tomorrow.” The nurse smiled.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

It was Halloween and normally Max would be out with her friends all night. It was by far her favorite holiday. This year, she and her friends pretended they were too old to trick or treat but still did it anyway. Then, they went to the Hawkins’s Haunted House put together by the town, it was lame but they all had fun and then they ended up at Mike’s house for a small party where even Nancy, Steve, and Jonathon hung out for a bit. They all asked how Billy was. She couldn’t tell if they really cared or not. They never liked him much. Only El seemed to get what she was feeling.

Later that night, Max eventually made her way over to the hospital since she hadn’t been able to visit during the day. It was way past visiting hours but the hospital staff seemed to let her come and go as she pleased at this point. She was dressed up as a vampire and may have added too much fake blood to her costume she realized as she walked up to Billy’s room.

“Oh you look so scary!” Her favorite younger nurse said. Max smiled.

“How was he today?” Max asked cheerfully settling into her seat by the window looking at the night sky.

“He’s so good! Our best patient.” she grinned, made a note on his chart, and left. “Happy Halloween.”

Max nodded and then moved to sit next to Billy on his bed.

“Oh yes. She’s really hot.” Max started looking at Billy.

“Like a 10.” She continued laughing. “Well, a Hawkins 10.”

She waited for him to respond.

“How should I know?” She smiled. “Of course, you’d ask that.”

“I brought you some candy. If you wake up, I’ll give you some.” She opened up a Snickers bar and started eating it. “Hmmm, so good.” she said teasing him. “Come on already.” She sighed.

She looked down staring at her half eaten candy. She heard the monitor beeping faster than normal. She looked at it for a while.

“Billy?” she looked over at him.

He didn’t move.

This happened sometimes. The monitor sped up. It happened more than normal lately Max felt. The doctor said it was probably nothing and not to get her hopes up. Sometimes she swore she saw Billy’s eyelids move, but it was never anything. Max lay down next to him as best as she could and held his hand.

“I’m so sorry.” She said out loud.

She squeezed his hand. Wait. What. She felt like he squeezed her hand back. No. No he didn’t. The beeping sped up again. She sat up and looked at him intently holding his hand.

“Billy?” She said squeezing again purposefully.

He moved. She saw it. She was sure this time. He fucking moved.

She stared at him without blinking for several minutes. “Hmmm” He murmured.

She squeezed his hand. “Billy, Billy, Billy wake up! Wake up!” She said again holding his hand tight and whispering desperately.

He coughed slightly and after awhile mumbled hoarsely “Max?”. He blinked his eyes slowly opening and closing them as she registered before him. The blurry color image of her face eventually came into focus. Her eyes were wide, her face inches from his, and her hand squeezing hard in his.

“Billy Billy!” Max cried. “Oh My God.”

She stared at him. She wanted to shake him. The tears poured out of her eyes.

“You…hurt? blood….” He chocked out looking at her.

Max burst into more happy tears and hugged him gently, still sobbing. “Billy, you’re alive. You’re awake! I can’t believe it!”

Max cried on him for a while over his body, hugging him not too tightly, but enough. His hand slowly touched her nearby arm in an attempt to hug back or get what he needed.

“Water.” He whispered.

Max finally sat up, smiling, fake blood and wet tears streaming down her face. She was a happy mess. She quickly procured some water always at the ready by his bed with a straw and cautiously gave him some.

“Just a little.” Max said remembering all that nurses told her to do if he woke up. She knew exactly the right steps. Next she was supposed to get the doctors. Well, that was theoretical the first step to be honest, but she wasn’t ready for that.

“Billy, listen, you’re in the hospital. It’s been months. Months.”

“You …okay?” he looked at her, barely able to move, voice raspy as he finished the small sips of water.

“Oh, this…” she looked down at all the blood. “Its just Halloween. I’m a vampire.” She laughed tears flowing freely. “I’m fine. Are you in pain?”

“Feel… like shit.” He whispered.

“Don’t talk then. Just rest.” She wiped her eyes but couldn’t stop the waterworks.

Max looked up tears continuing to fall. She knew she should probably get the nurse but she couldn’t stop staring at him. She wanted these first moments to talk to him…to tell him everything. She should have told him everything last year.

“Enough… tears kid.” He chocked out.

“Okay. Sorry. It’s just it’s been so long. I missed you so much. I thought I lost you.”

He looked confused as he furrowed his brow suspiciously.

Oh right. Last he remembered they hated each other.

She smiled.

“Um, we’re kind of best friends now.” She laughed wiping at her eyes. “Well, you’re my best friend. I’m your only friend. I pretty much live here. With you. You know, after everything that happened.”

He stared at her confused.

She sniffled and smiled. “You know what happened right?”

He shook his head.

“You saved us.” She whispered.

He looked confused.

“Well, you almost killed us all first, but then you saved us. It wasn’t you though. It was the mind flayer.”

“What?” he whispered.

“Billy, you got possessed by the mind flayer and…”

“What?” he said again annoyed.

“Um… don’t you remember?”

He shook his head.

Maybe this was too much for him. She stared at him. He started to close his eyes again. Shit.

“Billy, wake up.”

He refocused on her again, but she could tell she was draining him.

“Billy I’ll tell you everything later. Just rest. And just… if anyone asks you what you remember, say you remember nothing. Probably safer.”

“Safer?” he whispered.

“Trust me?”

He nodded his brow furrowed in pain. The nurse walked by at that moment.

“OH!” She exclaimed. “Doctor!” she yelled out down the hall.

A team of nurses and doctors came rushing in as Billy closed his eyes again. He was awake and kept opening and closing them to look at her but was clearly physically uncomfortable. Phone calls were made, machines and medicines were adjusted, and the usual silence of the room was filled with sudden controlled chaos. Everyone crowded around Billy making sure he was indeed breathing and alive…. And not a demon Max thought to herself.

Max backed up towards her self-assigned seat watching him like a hawk knowing there was no way she was leaving the room if anyone tried to make her. He stared back at her occasionally flinching when someone touched him in a sensitive spot. Max sat down smiling, eyes locked on him, trying not to let her emotions take over again.

Twenty minutes later Neil and Susan rushed in. They talked to the doctors. Neil pretended he was tough again, and Susan had tears in her eyes. They all looked at Max in her vampire costume and tried to make jokes to lighten the mood and not talk about why Billy was in this state. When he was awake, the doctors kept asking him what he remembered and some other questions that were suspicious to Max. She was glad she had a moment with him to tell him not to say too much and even more relieved when Hopper got there.

The doctors kept Billy in the hospital for a couple weeks before they finally cleared him to go home. In that time, he made major improvements Max felt. He could even get up and walk to the window with help.

They said a nurse would visit him daily at home to check on his physical state but also mental state but that as long as Max or a family member was there to help him and make sure he did his exercises and take any meds if needed, he should see improvement quickly. It was a lot for Max to take on, but she wanted to do it. The government officials came by and checked Billy a few times. Max knew who they were. They said they were doctors, but she knew. Hopper was with them and they both exchanged knowing glances.

“He’s just Billy. I’m sure.” She said to Hopper under her breath.

On their last night at the hospital, the hot nurse finished taking his stats again. Billy was sitting up and seemed to be feeling alert.

“We’re so happy you are awake and feeling better but we’ll be sad to see you leave.” The nurse said finishing up. “You’ve been our best patient.” She smiled.

“You like your guys unconscious?” he flirted feeling like his old self.

“Oh look at you!” She giggled at him and then Max impressed with his boldness. “I think you’re ready to get back out there!”

“You have a boyfriend?” he continued.

“I’m not going to answer that.” The nurse smiled then looked at Max who knew the answer. “But I will say this young man. You have the kindest most loyal and devoted sister I’ve ever seen. She never left your side. She read to you and played games with you and music for you. Every single day she was here and sometimes she even slept on that little chair or fell asleep next to you. It was so sweet. She clearly loves you very much. We’re going to miss her around here too.”

Billy stopped flirting and looked at Max whose cheeks were turning pink and eyes were wide.

“Okay you two. I’ll check back later.” She put down the chart and left. Giggling all the way to the nurse’s stand ready to tell the other nurses how Billy just made her night. They sat in silence for a moment. Max tried to get comfortable in her seat as Billy stared at her.

“She’s your favorite” Max finally said.

“Is she?” he clocked Max ,watching her avoid his eye contact.

“Oh, coma you liked her the best.”

“Did I?” his still raspy voice questioned.

“Oh yes, see, you were always flirting with her.”

“Really?” Billy kept watching her squirm.

“I’d be like – hello? Third wheel over here with the two of you.” She joked.

“hmmm.” He raised an eyebrow curiously.

They were silent for a second.

“That true? What she said about you? Always here …and everything.” he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. “I guess.”

“You guess? Why Max?”

“I don’t know.” She mumbled. “We’re family right? We’re stuck with each other. We’re all we’ve got.”

Max got up avoiding answering more questions about her motives and started to leave the room.

“Where are you going?” he asked abruptly.

“The bathroom.” She answered.

“Okay. Don’t be long.”

“Jeez, I won’t” she huffed.

She came back quickly.

“You okay?” she asked sitting on his bed.

“Yeah.” He shifted sitting up more and looking at her.

“What’s wrong?” She knew him better than he knew himself now.

“I’m ready to get out of here. I hate home, but I’d rather be there.”

“Okay. You’re going home tomorrow.”

“You gonna ditch me now?”

“No…never.” She was surprised at his neediness and what she thought might be fear.

He grabbed her hand squeezing too hard.

“I promise.” She reassured him. “I haven’t left your side in months.”

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

By the holidays, Billy started to see a real improvement. He couldn’t walk without help from Max or his old man cane as Max started to call it, but he could at least stand up and get around. Sometimes Max would give him an exercise weight and he would do little arm crunches on his bed. They set up an old black and white TV in his room so he spent most days watching it and waiting for Max to come home from school or the nurse to come by. Unfortunately, it wasn’t the hot nurse, it was a lovely plump older woman that wrinkled her nose every time she came into Billy’s messy room with pictures of bikini clad women everywhere. He needed help showering, shaving, and doing everything except peeing. Max was forever doing his laundry and trying to clean up his room.

Max tried to make it fun too. She taught him how to play video games and set up an Atari system on the TV. He sucked but at least they could play something together. They perfected their card playing games like poker and war. Sometimes they didn’t even speak and Max would spend hours sitting on the floor making friendship bracelets like she did when she was twelve or doing her homework, while he read car and sports magazines she’d buy him.

Susan would make dinners and Max would bring them in for him. Every once and awhile Neil would pop his head into Billy’s room and say things like “Feeling good?” “On the road to recovery!” “Have a good night son.” It was something at least. He never actually came into the room or spent more than two seconds saying something. Billy and Max were fine with that. Neil and Susan seemed thrilled their kids were actually getting along so they even left them alone.

Max finally sat down and as seriously as she could and revealed to Billy the entire story as best she could. Start to finish. A few times.

He didn’t believe her. He couldn’t believe her.

She was so detailed how could any of it not be true she told him. Since he couldn’t remember any of it, Max may have changed the story a bit when it came to the actually murdering of people. She would tell him that later. She blamed a lot of events on the mind flare… which was true.

It’s just such a crazy story why would he believe it? The proof was his injuries and his scars all over his body she said, plus she wasn’t lying. If El would get her powers back already, she could at least show him that. He looked at her skeptically and would say things like, “I’m sure that’s what you and your freak magical friends believe.” He wasn’t ready to hear the truth yet she decided.

If Max wasn’t at home with Billy, she spent most of her free time hanging out in the Wheeler’s basement. Nancy would pop her head in time to time and Mrs. Wheeler was forever asking about Billy’s wellbeing and making incredible food for Max to bring back to her family. So much good food. They had all never eaten so well. Nancy had asked about Billy a few times even though she had no desire to see him but slowly realized all that Max was doing for him and how alone he probably was. Max also told Nancy that she that Billy remembered nothing and he didn’t seem to believe the true story.

One afternoon Nancy insisted that she bring Max home with her to check in on Billy. Max knew Billy would not want to see her, but Nancy assured her it would be better hearing the story from someone else. If he got upset, she promised she’d leave. Plus, Nancy wanted to be sure he really didn’t remember and wasn’t pretending.

“Billy?” Max knocked on his door. He was doing his physical therapy and seemed in a good mood.

“Hey you.” He smiled doing a bicep curl while seated on his bed.

“Um, Nancy Wheeler is here.”

“I don’t want to talk to her” he said continuing to exercise.

“Please. She wants to tell you more to the story. Maybe it will jog your memory? She knows more than me anyway.”

“The monster story?” he replied.

“Come on.” She pleaded.

“Fine. But don’t leave me alone with her.”

“I won’t.” Max promised and ran to get Nancy.

Nancy slowly walked into the room noticing all the sexy girl posters and trying not to roll her eyes. He definitely seemed like the old Billy. He was sitting on the bed, looking cocky, and Max was perched on Billy’s vanity her legs dangling down. Nancy stood there for a minute.

“Wow, Billy.”

“Hey Nancy.”

“You look good. You look like your doing well I mean.”

“Thanks doll. Getting there.” He said pleasantly turning on the charm.

“I- I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“That’s nice of you.”

“Um Max, keeps us updated. She’s doing so much.”

“Yeah. She is. So, I don’t really remember much. Sorry if I tried to kill you or something.”

Nancy laughed with Billy breaking the ice like that.

“Oh, yeah. You did. But I tried to kill you back. So we’re even.” She smiled.

“This town is fucked up.” Billy said.

“You have no idea. I’m gonna sit.” Nancy looked around not finding anywhere to sit so she just sat on the floor. She took a deep breath and told Billy the entire story start to finish corroborating everything Max had said and adding in specifics even Max didn’t know. Billy listened attentively. Nancy went into detail about all the people that had died too not leaving anything out and emphasizing that this was all very top secret and only a few people actually knew the real story. He couldn’t tell anyone anything even their parents. She also didn’t want him to feel guilty. It wasn’t him. It was the mind flayer.

“So, I know it sounds ridiculous and unbelievable. But that’s the truth.” She finished.

Billy just stared at her.

“In terms of what everyone else thinks… well, the government made the story up about the mall exploding. You were the only survivor and you have ‘no memory’ of it” Nancy said using air quotes and continued “so that works out well. Obviously they can’t say anything about the mind flayer.”

“The monster.” Billy finished.

“You still don’t believe us?”

“I’m trying.” He laughed. “I guess these scars are the proof Max keeps saying.”

“Exactly!”

“Or it could prove the government’s story is true too, no?”

She gave him an exasperated look.

“Can I ask you something else?” he finished.

“Sure.”

“Why the fuck are you still living here if that story is at all true?”

“Well, the gate’s closed. It’s okay now.”

“If this all happened… how do you know it won’t come back?”

“It won’t.”

“It came back once. It could come back again… if this story is true. My advice, whatever you believe, we all need to get the hell out of this town.”

Nancy didn’t say anything but couldn’t disagree.

“Billy, we’re telling you the truth. Believe what you want.”

“I plan on it.”

“And… can I ask you one thing?” she asked.

“Go ahead.” He allowed.

“Do you… do you ever feel… like a weird creepy feeling like… there’s something…“

“Like I’m still possessed like you think? Ah, no. Nothing. I’m fine.”

“And you really don’t remember anything at all?”

“That’s two questions sweetheart.” He grinned as she rolled her eyes. “But no, nothing like anything you’re talking about.”

She nodded feeling like she got the info she wanted and stood up. Billy stood too and Max hopped down from the vanity.

“Okay, well, thanks for coming by.” He said sincerely and added smoothly. “And please thank your lovely Mother from me personally for all the delicious food”.

“Um, Okay I will.” She squinted her eyes distrustfully and then added under her breath. “I brought lasagna this time.” Max and Billy’s eyes lit up hungrily. Susan’s cooking sucked Max realized. “Well, when you’re feeling better… you should come hang out with us all sometime Billy. Give Max a break.” Nancy joked at Max.

“Maybe.” He said and watched Max head over to Nancy and walked her out.

Billy wasn’t sure what to believe after Nancy’s visit, but as the weeks went by he felt safest when Max was with him. The idea of hanging out with Nancy, Jonathon, smug Steve, and whoever else wasn’t that appealing. It’s a strange feeling to not remember months of your life. He had a hazy memory of being a lifeguard at the start of the summer, and then suddenly it was Halloween and he was in a hospital bed.

Max often fell asleep in his room most nights and he wasn’t going to kick her out. She’d wake up as the light came through the windows. She’d be curled up against him fully clothed with shoes on top of his bed, he under his comforter with his arm around her.

“Hey.” He smiled at her staring as she opened her eyes and stretched out on his bed one morning.

“Hey.” She replied.

“You slept in here again last night.”

“That okay?” she asked.

“Yeah, I like it.”

“Okay, me too.”

“It just doesn’t seem so comfortable for you. You’re still in your clothes.”

“It’s fine.” She smiled and sat up.

“You’re cute when you’re sleeping” he admitted.

“Less cute when I’m awake?” she teased.

“Definitely less annoying when you’re asleep.” He joked back.

She smiled up at him. He was so handsome all the time even when he was in a coma she thought.

It was a Saturday. No school. His favorite days since she didn’t have to leave.

“So, what are we doing today?” He asked.

“Aren’t you sick of me yet?” she smiled.

“Not yet.” he replied quickly.

“Um, we could play Millipede or that Racing game you don’t suck at?”

“No, I’m sick of all these dumb video games.”

“Boo.” She frowned.

“Max, this is so boring. Come on. Something fun. Let’s get high or whatever.”

“Um, No. You’re not well enough yet. But, we could go outside? Take a drive? I have my learner’s permit?”

“Fine, let’s do that. Help me get dressed.”

He sat up and put his legs over the side of the bed. It was getting easier to get around. He didn’t need his cane anymore, it just took him longer. Some moves were just harder, like putting his hands over his head to get a shirt on and tying his shoes. It was frustrating but Max didn’t mind helping at all. He did all his exercises everyday and was starting to feel stronger.

She picked out an outfit she thought he’d like. Boxers, a metal band shirt, and jeans. He was standing just in his boxers. She put his clothes on his bed.

“Turn around” he ordered. She did while he slowly changed into clean boxers.

“Do you want to shower or anything?” Max asked turning back around.

He shook his head standing there staring at himself in his vanity mirror. He looked thinner but still muscular. His bandages were finally gone and his scars were big, deep, and starting to heal over.

“Do I look terrible?” he asked looking at the scars.

“No.” Max whispered.

“I look terrible.” He sighed.

Max walked over and hugged him unexpectedly. He didn’t move. He wasn’t use to anyone hugging him and would probably only let Max do it. He hugged her back and smoothed down her hair looking at them embracing in the mirror, her back to the vanity. She sniffled.

“Ugh, stop crying.” he said.

“Sorry.” She wiped her eyes and looked up into his dark blue eyes.

“Stop apologizing too.”

“Okay!” She smiled.

“I’ll be fine. Just miss the old me.” He looked into her face and pushed her hair back fighting a strange urge to gently kiss her forehead.

“I like the new you.” She whispered staring up at him sweetly.

“Max… why are you helping me so much… at the hospital and even now still?”

“I already told you.” She looked down not meeting his stare.

His eyes narrowed looking at her. She was the only thing that kept him going but he wasn’t going to admit that especially if she couldn’t. He wasn’t going to divulge that he’d die without her. That when she wasn’t there he felt an all-consuming feeling of worry and sick in his stomach that made him act panicky. He felt utterly alone and lonely without her. That he watched the clock waiting for it to say 3:26 when she usually walked through the door from school. How he wished for Saturdays and Sundays when she would be here all day and how he tried not getting jealous when she went over to her friend’s houses doing who knows what. How he practiced the stupid video games so she would play more with him.

He had friends visit and a couple girls he use to sleep with stopped by but he didn’t have anything to say to them. They usually didn’t come back. Plus, he maybe killed… or the mind flayer or whatever… killed some of their friends and family. He wasn’t sure what people thought since everyone openly talked about the mall explosion and seemed so relieved he survived. But he knew they also all must have heard the monster rumors and that’s probably what they really believed. They looked at him strangely. He could feel them talking behind his back. He wasn’t paranoid; it was happening. Did they actually think he was possessed and went around killing people? He didn’t think he could handle it if he actually hurt someone.

“Get my shirt” he ordered focusing back on Max.

She got his shirt and put it over his head absentmindedly touching his arms that were still strong and letting him lean on her as he put on his jeans and shoes. She helped him with his winter jacket and then they went outside to his car.

“It’s okay if I drive?” she asked again.

“Yeah, don’t fucking wreck it shitbird.”

“I won’t.” she smiled.

They got in the car and drove around. He fumbled in the glove compartment.

“Where’s my emergency cigarettes?”

“No fucking way Billy.” Max said. “The doctor said no and you promised.”

“This car, this freaking cold weather … it makes me want to smoke.”

“Don’t. Or I’m not hanging out with you.” She demanded with her eyes on the road.

“Jeez fine” He smirked. “I think we just got lapped by an old lady walking her dog. You can speed it up a bit.” He joked.

They drove through town but there weren’t many places to go. Finally, they went to the quarry and got out. They sat on the rocks and threw stones into the water trying to break the ice below. Max actually heard him laughing as they played and completed against each other. As she sat on the ground, she watched him standing looking out over the Quarry calling back to her that she lost yet again. He seemed happy. It was because of her she thought. Later, they sat side-by-side freezing against each other her head on his shoulder.

“Here. This.” He started. “It’s like the only cool place in this stupid town.”

Max agreed.

He looked over at her. She was looking up at him. She was always looking at him.

They sat there staring out as the sun set. They did this for a while until they got hungry and went home.

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

“I think you can sleep in your own room now.” Susan said to Max.

“I usually do.” Max said. “Billy just needs me once and awhile.”

“I know, but honey, it’s been months. You’ve gone above and beyond. The doctor says he’s so much better and he is even lifting weights again. You can stop being his nurse now and get back to being a teenager.” Her mom smiled. “I can’t believe what a huge help you’ve been, but it’s enough.”

Max nodded. Nope. Not enough. She thought. It’s enough when he says it’s enough.

Susan left the room and Max walked into Billy’s room.

“You’ll be proud of me.” He smiled standing strong and then bending over to pick up and put his shirt on.

“Why’s that?” she asked leaning against the door.

“I don’t even want a cigarette anymore.”

She clapped her hands slowly being funny. He really did look like the old him. But she knew he was a totally different person now.

“Where are you going?” she asked.

“I’m actually going to see some friends.” He said.

“I thought I was your only friend?” she teased.

“Sadly, you are. But I have to start seeing people again. It all seems so stupid, but whatever. That’s what that nurse said anyway. Part of the healing process or some shit.”

She looked at him. Almost sad he was leaving her.

“That’s good then.” Max tried to smile.

“I guess. Everyone always looks at me weird. Like I’m going to hurt them or something. Believing rumors.” He admitted putting on his leather jacket looking in his mirror.

Max looked down.

“Well…” she started. “You won’t. That’s dumb.”

“Is it?” he turned around facing her.

She nodded.

“Want to come with me?” He asked suddenly not wanting to leave her. She seemed so much older to him now after everything they’d been through.

“You don’t really want me there. I’ll go to Mike’s. Drop me off? We can watch a scary movie later or something. Neil and Mom are going out tonight.”

He smiled. “Cool.”

They got into Billy’s car. It did feel like old times. She just didn’t have a pit of worry when she hung out with him now unlike when she was younger. Now, she actually looked forward to being next to him. What a different time she thought. He dropped her off at Mike’s watching her run down to his cellar entrance and he reluctantly drove off to his friend’s party.

Hours later, Nancy dropped Max off at her house and she waited for Billy to get home. She got into her cozy t-shirt and sleep shorts and made movie snacks for them. Minutes later she heard the familiar sound of his car on the gravel driveway outside. He said he felt like showering first and then met her on the couch in an old tank top covering his scars and work out shorts.

“Was it fun?” Max asked as they settled on the couch to watch a scary movie.

“It was fine.” He said.

“Any cute girls?”

He looked over at her.

“No.”

“No one?”

“Well, I hooked up with this one girl but – “

Max looked up and stared at him surprised. First, they’d never really talked about girl stuff except in jest and second, Max was shocked he did anything with anyone. It seemed like he slept with the whole town before but things were different now. Was he allowed to hook up? Why was she feeling possessive? Like did the doctor say it was okay? Yes, of course he did. This was stupid.

“Oh….But what?” Max asked.

“I don’t know. I felt like she was just trying to say she got with me ‘cause of everything.”

“Like she was using you? But you got to have sex in the process too right?” Max smirked.

“I never said I had sex with her.” He snapped.

“Sorry.”

“Forget it.”

“No, what do you mean?”

“I don’t know. I felt like everyone was watching me. Worried what I knew or would do. And now she can tell them how I was. It didn’t feel right.”

“Did you… Did you keep your shirt on?”

“Yeah.”

“What did you do?” Max asked and then immediately felt like she didn’t want to know.

He looked at her. “Just a BJ.”

“I don’t think I wanted to know that.” She wrinkled her nose.

“Well, you asked shitbird.” He replied looking forward turning the volume up on the remote.

“Is that the first person… you… ah…”

“Yeah.” He replied.

“Oh.” She was quiet.

“That okay?” he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

“Yeah. Just worried I guess.”

“Hmmm. Worried? That’s what you’re going with.”

She looked at him confused.

“Okay Max.” he finished looking back at the TV.

They were silent after that and watched the movie. Max leaned into him covering herself with the throw blanket. He found himself letting her rest on his side. One hand was wrapped around her and over the blanket relaxing on her thigh. He rubbed his thumb unconsciously back and forth squeezed gently and she didn’t object. He found himself playing with her long hair while they watched the movie. He tangled it around his fingers and let it fall only to pick it up again and put it behind her ears affectionately, he continued combing his fingers through her locks. She didn’t tell him to stop. She sighed and closed her eyes eventually falling asleep.

“Hey, you passed out.” He said slowly waking her after the movie ended.

“Oh, sorry. I guess I was tired. Was it scary?”

“No.“ he smiled.

“Susan said I should sleep in my own bed from now on.”

Billy nodded and looked down. Max stretched getting up and folded the blanket back on the couch. They shut off the TV and got ready for bed separately. Max was standing in her room about to go to sleep when Billy appeared there.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, fine.” He said looking at her.

“Okay, goodnight.” She smiled.

“Max.” he said.

“Yeah?”

“Stay in my room tonight?”

“Oh okay… yeah… sure.” She said staring back at him. It was hard to say no to him.

“Cool. Close your door. They’ll think you’re in here.” He turned around. She grabbed her good pillow, closed her door, and followed him down the hall.

He shut his door behind her and they sat on his unmade bed.

“Wanna play a video game?” She asked.

“No. It’s late.”

“Um, want to just go to sleep?”

“Yeah.” He lay back and she climbed over him with her pillow taking the side by the wall. He slid down on his back looking at the ceiling.

“This sucks.” He said.

“What does?”

“All of it.” He whispered.

“I know.”

“What the fuck would I do without you Max?” he whispered. She was curled up next to him. Looking at his face as he stared up to the ceiling.

She didn’t say anything. She grabbed his hand not use to him saying how much he needed her.

“The whole time at the party I just wanted to be here with you. That’s weird.” He laced his fingers into hers.

“Hey, it’s okay. I feel that way too.”

“Yeah?”

She nodded.

“Well, at least your freak friends went through all that shit with you. My friends… I mean… what friends.”

“Who cares what they think?” Max whispered. He squeezed her hand again.

“We have to get out of here.” He stated.

“What do you mean?”

“We have to leave Hawkins. This place is bad.”

She couldn’t disagree, but she didn’t want to leave. Not yet.

“When you’re 18, we should leave. That’s not so long right?”

“I guess.”

“We could go to California?”

“Hmm, maybe. We could stay with my dad?”

“Yeah?” he continued. “I’m better physically, but feel like so fucking lost.”

“I know.”

“So, we’ll go?”

“Let me think about it.”

“Come on Max. I’m serious.”

“I mean, maybe I go to a college out there.”

“Yeah exactly. I’ll get a job.”

They lay like that for a while trying to fall asleep unsuccessfully.

“It’s so hot in here.” Billy finally said annoyed. He took his shirt off abruptly and lay back down. “I can’t get comfortable.” He kicked the covers up a bit. He moved his pillow. “Damn it.” He cursed.

“You alright?” Max asked concerned.

“No, I’m not alright.” He said angrily and put his hands up to his face. “Damn it.”

“Hey.” Max said and tried to touch his upper arm.

He sniffled. He was crying. She had never seen him really cry like this.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Max said and pulled him into a hug. “Billy.”

He let her hug him lying on his back while she put her arms around him best she could. He cried quietly, tears streaming down his face.

“Fuck.” He whispered. He turned sideways and moved into the hug more. Embracing her and letting the tears fall. He tried not to sob into her neck but couldn’t help it. He hadn’t really lost it like this since the accident.

“It’s okay. I got you.” She whispered petting his hair and rubbing his shirtless back for a long time. “It’s okay,” she kept saying.

“Sorry.” He sniffled into her ear and held onto her more tightly. He was against her and felt safe. He didn’t want to let go. He let the tears fall, sobbing, and making a mess of her shirt. He didn’t care. His whole body was shaking.

“No. It’s good.” She whispered.

“Shit.” He finally murmured after what seemed like forever then wiped his eyes. He let her go and returned to lying on his back. He took a huge breath and sighed. She curled up next to him on her side watching him. One hand on his bare chest as she felt it rise and fall. “So pathetic.” He laughed and the air in the room seemed lighter.

“Pathetic?” she said sitting up a little. “Come on! You’re the exact opposite of that. How can you even think that?” She was determined not to get emotional. “You’re the… You’re the strongest most courageous most amazing person I know. You almost died for us, for me. Billy… You’re so brave… and getting upset about everything just proves that you’re not a heartless asshole.You don't have to be Mr. tough guy all the time.”

He huffed and looked at her quickly “Okay, wow Max. Nice speech.”

“It’s fucking true.” She insisted. “Feel better?”

“Kinda.” He sighed looking back at the ceiling. “Thanks.”

“Billy?”

“Hmm” he replied finally feeling drowsy.

“Can I touch your scars?”

“They’re gross.”

“Not to me.” She whispered. She moved her hand and ran over his scars slowly. They weren’t nasty anymore. They were healed over with discolored smooth and bumpy skin but they weren’t gross to her. They were his battle scars. They showed how strong he was. What he did for her and her friends. How he fought back.

He flinched not from physical pain but emotional pain. “Shit.” He said again.

She kept touching them slowly moving her fingers around them softly.

“That feels nice.” He whispered.

She looked up at him. His eyes were closed. She continued to touch him. He sighed.

“Max.” he whispered. “Don’t leave me.”

“I won’t Billy.” She reassured him.

He opened his eyes and turned to look at her. Did she know the hold she had over him? He was trying not to make her feel like she had to take care of him anymore, but she was the only one he trusted. She was the only one he thought about lately. When she touched him, it was the only time he felt anything good.

Max knew she couldn’t live without him either. They were connected forever now. He was pretty independent lately. He didn’t need her but she needed him she realized. She woke up thinking about him and went to bed hoping he was next to her. She missed him all day. She missed his face. His sass. His anger. His vulnerability. His scars. His everything.

They faced each other. She saw something change in the way that he stared at her. With half-lidded eyes, he gazed down at her. He gently moved a lose stand of hair and put it behind her one ear memorizing her face. He laced one of his hands into her soft locks holding the back of her head the pressure increasing as he squeezed her hair slightly.

He moved her closer to him. It felt different.

“Max.” he whispered. “Do you think…” He stopped.

“Yeah?” She felt chills and froze looking up at him. Their faces inches apart. Her hands against his chest.

“I’m going to kiss you.” He whispered pulling her hard into him.

He crushed his mouth onto hers with a quick breath, pressing and sucking into her delicate lips as she gasped surprised. He groaned and used his other hand to press her body against him roughly. She didn’t jerk away but felt paralyzed. He forced his tongue to open her mouth and slid in to meet hers, sucking and moving her mouth harshly against his. Her hands clenched on his chest and finally pushed him away.

“Billy – I, I don’t –“ she said trying unsuccessfully to lift her head back.

He gripped her hair and body harder and tighter towards him with renewed ferocity at her resistance. She forgot how strong he had become again.

“Max.” He whispered into her ear. “I need you. I want you.”

“I don’t know.” She whispered feeling his hardness against her leg and his full strength locking her against him. Sure, she’s thought about it, but it was so much different when it was actually happening.

“Come here.” He breathed hotly. “I want to touch you”

“I-“ she shivered feeling torn.

“I can make you feel so good.” He promised breathing heavily.

He started shifting his hand down her body, calloused fingers touching her small frame, down to her hip, and onto her fleshy soft thigh squeezing hard. His other hand was stayed behind her head keeping her where he needed her.

“I don’t know, Billy…” she whispered unsure. Not wanting to upset him, but not wanting to stop either as her breath quickened.

He nuzzled into her soft hair alternating sweet and rough kisses on her ear, her neck, and up to her face while rubbing and grinding his muscular body against her moving her to fit into the spaces. His hand cupping her breast on top of her shirt threatening to squeeze harder the more worked up he got.

“Fuck it. Doesn’t matter anymore.” He murmured and continued grabbing at her aggressively.

“Billy – wait-“

He found her mouth again and kissed her passionately roughly biting at her already swollen pink lips. Closing her eyes, she was conflicted but it felt so good she found herself moaning into his kiss and matching his tongue as it flicked and teased and sucked hers hard. He groaned into her as she finally responded and played with her hair angling her face so he could consume her even more with his mouth now that he had non-verbal permission in his mind. She whimpered reacting to his every skilled move.

“Let me fuck you Max.” He whispered.

She gasped opening her eyes as he continued touching her body feeling her respond wherever he ventured.

“Um… “ She hesitated.

“Haven’t you thought about it?”

“Maybe…” she admitted.

“Come on Max.” He whispered. “I see you looking at me. You want it too.”

“Billy, I’ve only done it a couple times.” She revealed.

He looked at her realizing she must be nervous more than anything else that might be holding her back.

“You’ll like it with me.” He pressed. He continued to kiss her neck as she inhaled deeply reacting to husky voice.

It felt so good him wanting her, touching her, being in control of her… her over everyone else. So this is why all the girls were so obsessed with him. She felt so special as an addictive sensation crept up her spine making her breath hitch just thinking about what he wanted from her.

Her body made the decision for her as his hand lifted up her shirt and played with her breasts. He pinched her nipples until they were hard and massaged her chest grinding and moving slightly, then his fingers slipped down into her sleep shorts and found her slick folds.

She instinctively closed her legs tightly.

“Relax already.” He pressed forcing his hand down on her. He pushed her onto her back. He was on his side allowing for more leverage and access to her.

“Billy-“ her hand instinctively grabbed his wrist not to push it away, just unsure.

His fingers gently rubbed her clit in a slow determined circle knowing how to please her. She moaned loudly despite herself feeling her resolve leave her mind for good.

“See… So good. Trust me.” He murmured and kissed her again. His tongue deep in her mouth as she grabbed onto the sheets next to her. He groaned loudly watching her lose it, his breathing heavy, his movements and body overpowering her. He didn’t realized how much he’d wanted her and now he couldn’t stop.

He continued to rub roughly moving his thumb into the circling position and slowly positioned two fingers at her entrance teasing her, letting her know what he was going to do first, then he pushed inside of her. She gasped again and threw her head back but he didn’t break the kiss. He moved his hand in and out finger fucking her like he’d imagined.

“So fucking good.” He whispered.

“Billy” She said breathlessly. Her hands moved up onto his strong biceps, she buried her face into his chest and lifted her knees arching her back simultaneously as he continued to move his hand faster and faster into her.

“Tell me you like it.” He said.

“Hmmm” she responded hypnotized and lost in his actions.

“No say it.”

“Yes. I like it.” She whispered her eyes closed.

“You feel so good Max, I’m so hard for you.”

“Billy, Don’t stop.” her breathing hitched again.

“Yeah, fuck” he groaned watching her concentrate.

“So close…” she murmured again.

He rubbed faster with his thumb matching the slight thrust forward of her hips as his hand moved against her, his fingers going deeper curving slightly until he could feel her thighs shaking and trembling slightly.

“Fucking yeah, come for me.” His voice so deep and hot in her ear, focused only on her, moving firmer, harder knowing instinctually what she needed. “Just like that. So hot.”

He felt her nails digging into his arms as she buckled up against him coming on his hand, gushing over him. She moaned loudly as she came saying his name again, her hand forcing his to push down harder on her sex as she rode out her orgasm. He held her as she shivered, the waves of sheer pleasure rushing over her. She finished by turning into his body hiding herself. He took his hand away wiping his hand on the sheets beside him.

“Shit.” She mumbled into his chest covered by his strong arms.

“I knew you’d like that.” he said still breathing heavily so turned on he couldn’t wait much longer to be inside her.

“Yeah.” She finally responded feeling flushed. She came back to reality and looked up at him embarrassed and turned on. He grabbed her face and kissed her hard again their tongues connecting hotly intertwining and knowing each other. She responded wrapping her arms around his shoulders pulling him closer. He felt the kiss all over him and didn’t want to let her out of his rough grasp now that they both knew she wanted him too.

“What about you?” she said after awhile.

He smirked. “You know what I want.”

“I know.” She whispered.

“Let me fuck you Max.” he breathed asking again.

She looked at him. She wanted him. She always had. She had no idea how much until this moment. Was it fucked up that she knew this is what he needed? Was it fucked up because she knew only she could give it to him?

“Okay” she whispered.

He didn’t hesitate but shifted on top of her. Effortlessly, he pulled down his boxers and let his full hardness out. Tugging at her sleep shorts, he pushed them off her body quickly. He lifted her shirt up over her chest and head and moved her underneath him holding his body up slightly by his forearm, their naked bodies pressed together.

“You’re so beautiful Max.” He pushed her hair out of her eyes and held her face.

She huffed. No one had ever called her that.

“No Max, you are. You’re fucking hot. I’ve always thought so.”

Max blushed and shrugged.

“I know you think about me. Right?” he asked kissing her and whispering into her ear. He started grinding on top of her more forcefully teasing her before he entered her. He moved slowly feeling her respond to him as she wrapped one arm around him and with the other hand wove her hand in his thick soft locks behind his neck.

“All the time.” She whispered blushing beneath him. “I didn’t know you liked me… like this.”

“Yeah Max… I like you just like this.” He teased his eyes scanning her body touching her roaming his hand down her side and onto her breast squeezing and stroking her sensitive skin.

He kissed her again, sloppy, hard and slowly guided his length into her wet entrance. It was hard for her not to tense up though. It was all happening so fast.

“Relax and it will feel really good.”

She nodded.

She tried to be calm as he pushed himself easily into her, gently at first, then harder letting her adjust to how big he was.

“You okay?” he asked breathlessly starting to move in and out, slowly to start, the feeling of her making him crazy, his speed inevitably building, moving faster.

“Yes” she breathed lifting up her knees to give him more access.

He thrust harder, swifter, creating a rhythm to his movements pushing in and out of her. He groaned at how small she was around him and how her sensitive body responded to him. She whimpered loudly making little high-pitched noises each time he drove fully into her disappearing and pulling almost out again and then pounding back in harder each time. Wrapping her arms around his shoulder, she pulled him against her. She kissed him hard as he banged into her, fucking her, grinding his hips into her sensitive area.

“Fuck, Yes, Max.” he whispered into her ear.

“Billy –“ she screamed out.

He knew she was close again. He was good at this. Or use to be. It had been so long, but he had feelings for Max. He wanted her to feel good. He was crazy about her. She was his world right now. She lifted her hips against his, and he pushed deeper bottoming out, then hitting a sensitive spot, knowing how to position himself for her. Feeling her tightening over him, she came again suddenly screaming loudly muffled into him.

He felt her tighten around him and he couldn’t hold out much longer himself. The bed creaked as he slammed into her again and again so he could finish. He fucked her hard holding down her small frame where he needed her to be and groaned loudly, spilling into her, saying her name, burying his head in her neck, and trying to catch his breath.

It felt like the first time after such a long time. He was exhausted and spent and may have exerted himself too much with his injuries but he didn’t care. He held himself on top of her for as long as he could prolonging the moment until he finally fell to the side, falling out of her, and breathed loudly. He grabbed his one side over his scar cursing under his breath realizing it was a lot for his body.

“You okay?” she jumped up suddenly worried about him.

“Yeah, yes.” He almost laughed. “I’m great. You?”

“You sure?” She pressed nervously touching his chest.

He nodded. “Promise.”

She sighed relieved and lay back down, cuddling into him.

“Max, fuck, that was fun. I’m sorry. I had to have you. I couldn’t – “

“No, it’s okay. I liked it.” She meant it. She just worried it was for the wrong reasons but she pushed the worry away.

He smiled at her. She looked into his eyes a serious look on her face.

“What? Something wrong?” he asked her feeling like she wanted to say something.

“No. It’s just that I want you to know…“

“Know what?”

“that I love you Billy.”

He glared at her. Surprised.

“I… yeah…. me too.” He realized he felt the same but it was hard for him to say things like that.

He pulled her closer to him. He looked at her and kissed her slowly and passionately. She responded hugging him against her. For the first time, he was hopeful about what happened next.

“We should probably keep this a secret.” She said.

“Hmmm. It would be just another crazy rumor anyway.” He replied but agreed.

They were silent for a while.

“California then. Together?”

“Okay.” She smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wish Billy survived even if this story line would never actually ever exist. Enjoy! Thanks for any notes and comments and likes and for taking the time to read this. Check out my other chapter story. :) THANKS!!!


End file.
